


Mouth Breather

by ilovemygaydad



Series: punk!verse [4]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, logince is mentioned for like One sentence okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: (punk!patton au) virgil and patton go ice skating.warnings: food mention, mild injuries, swearing, homophobia, kissing, crying, anxiety, frustration at no one in particular, possibly something else





	Mouth Breather

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read "weak spot," i'd highly recommend it because these fics happen at the same time :) and, yes, the title references stranger things. sue me

Patton was so,  _so_  lucky that he had been able to slap his hand over Virgil’s mouth before the inevitable screech. All he had said was that he’d never been ice skating before, yet Virgil acted as if it was a crime against humanity. He hadn’t done a lot of things before. He grew up in an orphanage. It wasn’t as if they had tons of money to take a few dozen kids to an ice skating rink.

“Mmmmnnnnf!” Virgil whined, and Patton finally pulled his hand away. “That’s awful! We have to go ice skating right now!”

“It--shit, slow down! It isn’t that big of a deal, Virge. Really.”

“Too bad. Don’t care,” was all Virgil said as he pushed his boyfriend out of the mall and towards the car. “Change of date plans. It happens.”

Patton sighed and resigned himself to going along with whatever plans Virgil had already decided on. They quietly sang along to the songs on the radio as they drove down the highway, which made Virgil smile. It always made Virgil smile when Patton would do things that he’d been afraid to do when they’d first met. Pat thought it was stupid and cheesy, but he supposed that he could let his boyfriend be stupid and cheesy if he so desired. It was cute, anyway.

“Virgil?” Patton asked a few minutes later.

“Yeah?”

“Why are we at the library?”

Virgil turned off the car and smiled wide. “Outdoor ice rink!” Patton slow blinked. “It’ll be fun. Promise.”

“Yeah? And what if it isn’t?”

“Then we can go on whatever date you want next week.”

“Deal,” Patton said as he stepped out of the car, and Virgil rushed to follow, only stopping to grab the extra hats and pairs of mittens that he kept in the trunk for emergencies.

The next few minutes were spent renting skates and struggling to put them on before they took to the ice. At first, they were both wobbly on their feet from not being used to the slippery surface, but Patton managed to find his balance quickly.

“You know what? This is pretty fun!” Patton spun around and skated backwards, grinning.

Virgil, on the other hand, was clinging to the side railing and glaring at the little children who were gliding past as if skating was the easiest thing on earth. “Told you s--AH!” Patton shot out as Virgil’s feet slipped out from under him, managing to catch the falling boy just before his head hit the ground.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright,” Virgil huffed. “I really wanted to be good at this so we could like be all cute while skating and stuff.”

Patton smiled. “That’s really dumb, but it’s also super sweet.” He managed to get them back onto their feet and held Virgil’s hand. “If you start to feel like you’re going to fall, pull on my hand, and I’ll pull you closer, alright?”

“Alright.”

They skated for about thirty more minutes before Virgil whined about getting hot chocolate at the concession stand. He’d fallen a fair few times even with the help of Patton, and he was cold and a little bit damp from the ice, so they exited the rink and headed to the area of benches.

“They said there were only a few hot chocolate packets left, so I got you one and a coffee for myself,” Patton murmured as he handed over one of the paper cups and sat down. “It’s really hot. Wait for it to cool a bit, or you’ll burn the hell out of your tongue.”

“Aw, you’re such a sweetheart!” Virgil giggled, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“Um,” a different voice said. “Excuse me, young men?”

Both boys looked over in tandem at the mother standing in front of them. She looked uncomfortable, and that was only confirmed when she spoke again.

“It’s not appropriate for you two to be doing that around the kids, so I would very much appreciate it if you stopped or went somewhere else.”

Patton made a move to stand up, but he was swiftly pushed back down by Virgil, who stood instead.

“You know what?” Virgil spat. “I’m sick and tired of people like you trying to dictate what I do. If I want to kiss my boyfriend, you’d better believe that I’m not going to let some middle aged white mom stop me. Congratulations, ma’am! I don’t care about what you said.” To really accentuate his words, Virgil grabbed Patton by the shirt collar and tugged him upright, making direct eye contact with the woman for a moment before kissing Patton again. He heard an indignant huff from the woman, but he didn’t pull away until he heard her footsteps retreating.

“Oh my god,” Patton whispered. “Oh my  _god!_ I thought you were going to punch her! I mean, I was about to, but I thought that  _you_  were going to!”

Virgil wrapped his arms around himself and scrunched up his face. “I... Can we go home?”

“Yeah, honey. We’ll go home.”

* * *

 

It was silent the entire drive to Patton and Logan’s house, and it was silent until after Virgil had changed into dry clothes--save for the short conversation with Logan and Roman when they’d made fun of the adults for finally admitting their feelings. It wasn’t until they had settled close together on Patton’s bed that they really spoke.

“I’m sorry--” Virgil mumbled into Patton’s chest-- “for what happened at the skating rink. I wanted to have a nice night with you, and then I got all upset and wanted to leave.”

“It wasn’t your fault. That lady was a bitch.”

“But--”

“No,” Patton interjected, leaning away just enough that he could see Virgil. “I had so much fun tonight, okay? And I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. I got to hold your hand and hug you and be vulnerable with you in public, and I didn’t feel like I had to hide anything for the first time in a really long time. And when you stood up to that lady... Man, I thought you were going to kick her ass.

“What I’m trying to say is that I couldn’t have asked for a better date night, and I certainly wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone but you. I swear on that stupid cat hoodie you gave me.”

Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but he ended up bursting into tears. 

“Oh, shit. Forget I said anything. Shit--Here, it’s okay. Damn it--”

“I love you  _so much_.”

“I... love you, too.”

“Good,” Virgil choked out between attempts to breathe. “Because I totally bitched at that lady earlier for you, and I’d be pissed if you didn’t reciprocate my feelings”

Patton pulled Virgil close and stroked his hair. He kept his repetitive, slow motions going until Virgil’s breathing completely evened out and the emotional toll of the evening finally caught up to him through sleep. With a loving sigh, Patton tugged the covers over his boyfriend’s small frame and allowed himself to drift to sleep as well.


End file.
